


The Day They Buried Fred

by amw53



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fred's funeral, Grief, One Shot, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, The Burrow, Trauma, you don't have to be familiar with hogwarts mystery but it's a plus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:18:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amw53/pseuds/amw53
Summary: "Today was the day. The worst day many of them had ever come to know. Today was the day they buried Fred."A week after the Battle of Hogwarts, the remaining members of the Order gather at the Burrow to say goodbye to Fred- including an old friend of Bill and Charlie's.





	The Day They Buried Fred

Today was the day. The worst day many of them had ever come to know. Today was the day they buried Fred. 

The air was thick that May morning and the Burrow was silent. It was Molly who insisted on burying Fred in the back. She never wanted to be far from him again. This was the first time so many of the Order had reunited since the craziness of the previous year. Only this time, they were down a few numbers. Mad-Eye, then Tonks, Lupin, and Fred. It was as if the light that formerly blazed brightly had been stifled, choked out. Where did they go from here?

Molly was busying herself cooking after the burial. Arthur tried stopping her, but she refused. She needed to get her mind off things; she needed someone to take care of. Thankfully, she had a house full of people, with more trickling in as time went on. 

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were distracting themselves with little Teddy. Andromeda brought him to pay her respects to the young man who fought with her daughter for a better future for her grandson. Andromeda was currently helping Molly with the meal preparations, also grateful for the distraction. 

“How does it feel to be a godfather, Harry?” Hermione asked as she let the month old baby grab her finger.

“A bit strange. I’m partially responsible for this tiny person but I’m-” Harry stopped when he realized Ginny and Ron had started softly crying again. Ron reached for his sister’s hand, which she gave him, squeezing his own. Hermione brought her forehead to Ron’s shoulder and grasped his other hand while Harry shifted Teddy to his other arm, slipping his free hand into Ginny’s vacant hand. 

As they sat in quiet grief, another visitor arrived at the Burrow. She cautiously entered the house and looked around. Harry didn’t recognize her, but his observation of her was noticed by those near him, who also looked up.

Ron rubbed his eyes, “Blimey Gin, is that her?”

Ginny squinted, “We haven’t seen her in years, have we?”

“She was at Bill’s wedding before… everything that happened. But I didn’t expect to see her here. Charlie said she was in the Netherlands.” Harry and Hermione looked at each other with raised eyebrows as Ron spoke of the mystery woman. Before they could ask who she was, it seemed Molly had taken notice of her.

“Oh darling, my darling girl.” Molly ran to her and embraced her in a hug.

“It’s so good to see you Mrs. Weasley.” The woman wrapped her arms around the older woman.

“For the last time, I’m Molly. Or Mum, whichever you prefer.” The unknown woman blushed bright red, leaving Harry and Hermione confused.

“Who is she?” Harry asked. 

“Charlie’s old girlfriend.”

“I never thought Charlie dated anyone.” Hermione posed quizzically.

“Just her. They went to Hogwarts together. She’s a friend of Bill’s too.” Ron watched his mother call after the rest of their family to greet her.

“She seems pretty close with your family. How come we’ve never met her before?” Harry was thankful for her arrival; it gave them something to do besides thinking of the unimaginable horror they experienced just a week ago. The woman was now being greeted by Arthur, Percy, and George.

“She’s working in Holland. She’s researching cultural differences between different wizarding communities.” Ginny looked at Ron. “We should probably go say hi.” The two begrudgingly stood, leaving Harry and Hermione alone with Teddy.

“I guess we ought to stay put.” Harry posited as the two watched the woman greet Ginny and Ron. 

“Look at you! You’re all grown up.” She gave them a sad smile. “I hear that your whole family played a part in defeating Voldemort.”

“Something like that.” Ron shuffled, unsure on how to continue the conversation on such a heavy topic without opening the fresh wound.

“I’ve never been prouder to know you all. What you’ve done is amazing.” As she spoke, Bill and Charlie ambled up.

“Anya?” Charlie half-whispered. When she met his eye, she flushed and nearly threw herself on him. The two were wrapped around each other as if their lives’ depended on it, while everyone else watched. They quietly whispered to each other during their embrace when finally Bill cleared his throat.

“Good to see you too, Anya.” Anya pulled away from Charlie, reddening a bit, and hugged Bill. 

“Sorry.” She mumbled.

“Nah, it’s alright. I know where I stand with you two.” Bill tried his best to smile before calling over his wife to greet his old friend. 

As Anya spoke to the Weasleys, Harry watched her face shift. “He’s here?” 

Harry saw Charlie point in his direction and Harry felt overwhelmed. Sure he was used to the stares and comments at this point, but he didn’t feel comfortable receiving that kind of attention at his friend’s funeral. As Anya walked over, Harry’s stomach turned.

“I’m sorry, it’s Harry, right?” She asked delicately.

“Uh, yeah.” 

“Can I hold him?” Only then did Harry realize she was talking about Teddy. 

“Oh, uh, of course.” Harry gingerly handed her the infant.

“He looks just like her.” Anya delicately dragged a finger along his face. “His name is Edward?”

“Yeah, but we call him Teddy.”

“Hi there, Teddy.” Anya sat down as she whispered to the baby. Charlie sat next to her. “Your mother was a very good friend of mine. She was a wonderful woman.” Harry noticed Anya was choking back tears, also noticing when Charlie began to rub her back to comfort her. Anya looked back at Harry, “You’re the godfather?”

“Erm, yes. His dad- Remus- was one of my dad’s best friends.” 

“I’m so sorry for your loss.” Anya gave him a sad smile.

“You too.” was all Harry could bring himself to say without crying.

“Harry is Ginny’s boyfriend.” Charlie nudged Anya. “And Hermione over here,” only then did Harry realize how quiet she’d been, “is Ron’s girlfriend.” Hermione blushed scarlet upon the description. 

“I’ve heard an awful lot about the two of you from Charlie and Bill.” Anya spoke to them but her eyes kept darting back to Teddy.

“Really?” Hermione said with a tone of surprise. 

“Yeah, really?” Harry couldn’t help but blurt out. He’d only met Charlie a handful of times and was never too close with Bill either. It shocked him that either of them would mention him to a total stranger.

“Of course. It’s not everyday your siblings meet the Chosen One and the brightest witch of her age.” Charlie winked at the two. “Or get dragged into breaking about fifty school rules with them.” 

“Don’t act like you didn’t break just as many rules back in our day.” Anya chided jokingly. 

Harry raised an eyebrow. He knew Charlie had been a prefect, and pretty well-behaved from what he’d heard, aside from his dangerous fascination with magical creatures.

“At least I wasn’t Head Boy like Bill!” Charlie turned his attention back to Hermione and Harry. “This girl could’ve gotten us expelled more times than I can count.”

The lighter mood was broken when Teddy started to cry, reminding everyone of the gravity of their circumstances. Andromeda hurried over to take him off Anya’s hands, greeting her with a hug in the process.

“How are you, dear girl?” 

“I’m well, Mrs. Tonks, thank you. Your grandson is absolutely beautiful.” Anya placed a light kiss on Teddy’s forehead before she handed him back to his grandmother. 

“He keeps me young. Thankfully, I’ve got Harry to help out with him.” Andromeda had returned with a bottle of milk, which she placed in Teddy’s mouth. 

“I can take him if you need to go back to the kitchen.” Hermione reached for the baby and Andromeda obliged.

“The food will be about twenty more minutes.” And hurried back.

“Rowan wanted to come but she wasn’t able to get back in time. She sends her regards.” Anya turned to Charlie. “Have you heard from the others?”

“Yeah, Barnaby was here earlier but he had to leave. The rest sent owls. I guess we’ll see them later this week.” Harry wondered what was happening later this week before realizing Charlie had gone to school with Tonks- and Tonks and Lupin’s joint funeral was that next Tuesday. He felt his stomach churn.

Anya carefully turned to Charlie. “Would you mind if I- if I went outside to- to say goodbye?” Charlie nodded and stood. “You don’t have to go with me, it’s fine-” 

Charlie silently grabbed her hand and escorted her to the backyard. As he did, Ginny and Ron finally returned.

“Where are the two of them going? To snog?” Ron made his best attempt at a joke, realizing the actual situation when it was too late. 

“So, Anya is her name?” Hermione asked, holding Teddy’s bottle. Ron nodded and she continued. “And she used to date Charlie? As in, they’re not together anymore?”

“It’s complicated.” Ginny sat back down next to Harry and rested her head on shoulder. 

“Charlie doesn’t talk about it much, at least not with us. Bill probably knows loads more.” Ron absentmindedly rubbed Teddy’s tiny arm. 

“It seems like they still love each other.” Ginny continued. “But they love their work too. And that puts them in different places a lot of the time. It’s hard to be together when you’re on opposite sides of the continent.” 

“They graduated right before we started Hogwarts. So she went to school with Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, and… Fred.” Ron winced while saying his name. “We only know her from summer visits and all.” 

“She seems… kind.” Hermione was careful not to move as Teddy had just fallen asleep.

“Yeah, she’s pretty alright.” 

-

Dinner was served and Anya and Charlie made their way back inside. Their eyes were bloodshot but Anya tried to smile regardless. 

“The food looks excellent, Molly.” Anya handed Charlie a plate before grabbing her own. “Oh, and I almost forgot!” Anya ran back to the living room where she’d dropped off her back, returning with a metal tin. “I made cookies. They’re called stroopwafels, they’re a Dutch cookie.”

Charlie immediately reached for a cookie, “God, I miss your baking.” 

Anya smacked his hand away, “Eat your dinner first, you animal.” 

“Keep him in check, Anya.” Molly squeezed her shoulder before continuing to dole out the plates. 

“See? She agrees with me.”

“She’s my mum, of course she agrees with you.”

Charlie and Anya made their way over to Bill and Fleur, where Fleur and Anya entered deep conversation over Bill’s days in Hogwarts.

“I had the biggest crush on your husband when I was twelve years old!” Anya elbowed Bill in the ribs playfully.

“As long as you don’t ‘ave one now!” Fleur retorted.

“Ah no, I think I ended up liking someone else a whole lot more.” Anya shot a glance at Charlie who turned the same color as his hair.

They were interrupted by George, who cleared his throat and stood. Angelina and Lee, who’d been by his side most of the night, shushed the others. 

“I don’t quite know what to say, but I know I’ve got to say something. My best friend is gone. And a part of me is missing.” George took a moment to breathe, while everyone in the room started to choke back tears. “Fred knew this was a possibility. We all did. But he fought because it was right. And I know he doesn’t regret it for a second. He’d hate to see us crying over him, but what else are we supposed to do when the light in the room is gone? I- we- have to take it one day at a time. But I want to toast him for now, I want to celebrate him. To Fred.” George raises his glass. 

“To Fred.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anya is my player character from Harry Potter Hogwarts Mystery (the app game). There's enough room for interpretation with their characters that I wind up writing about them when I don't have the creativity to write original content!


End file.
